1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for correcting overlapping data sets in a volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may configure data sets in volumes configured in a storage system, such as interconnected storage devices, e.g., a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. Data sets are comprised of extents, which may comprise any grouping of tracks and data storage units. The Z/OS® operating system from International Business Machines Corporation (“IBM”) has a Volume Table of Contents (VTOC) to provide information on data sets of extents configured in the volume, where the VTOC indicates the location of tracks, extents, and data sets for a volume in storage.
Data corruption is one of the most costly types of errors that can occur on computing systems today. Data corruption may be the result of program bugs, user errors, or Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) interactions. One of the more common types of data corruption that can occur with data sets is data being overlaid onto two different data sets, so that multiple data sets believe they both own the same region in storage. This can occur when the volume table of contents becomes corrupted. This corruption often goes undetected until applications encounter errors due to incorrect or missing data. This type of corruption can expand throughout the volume the longer this error remains undetected, leading to system outages and lengthy recovery times. Also, this type of corruption may be propagated by mirroring technology to both the primary volume and recovery sites.